Sin noticias de Castle
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Alexis lleva todo el día sin ver a su padre y comienza a preocuparse. Pronto se dará cuenta de que algo no va demasiado bien.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes de Castle me pertenece._

* * *

**Sin noticias de Castle**

* * *

**Lunes**

La alarma acababa de sonar y, medio dormida, la apagó a tientas, casi tirándola al suelo. Se levantó, desperezándose, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha para despejarse. Por las mañanas no era persona hasta que no se daba una.

Tras salir del baño, bajó las escaleras con el albornoz y una toalla envuelta en la cabeza. Miró a todas partes y se preguntó dónde estaría su padre. Era extraño no verlo a esas horas preparando su desayuno preferido, así que se fue hacia la nevera por si hubiese dejado alguna nota.

Nada. Tan solo había la del hotel donde estaba su abuela alojada en Nueva Jersey; había ido allí para una reunión que habían concertado unas viejas amigas suyas de su etapa como actriz.

Seguramente su padre habría salido antes de que ella se despertara, pero seguía extrañándole mucho el hecho de que no dejara ningún aviso de que saldría antes. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a prepararse unas tortitas y un café, ya que en menos de cuarenta minuto debía estar en clase y no era plan de llegar tarde ese día, puesto que tenía un examen importante.

Había pasado el día fuera y ya era casi media noche. Había estado todo ese tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando, por lo que pensó que su padre ya habría regresado de donde estuviera. Lo más seguro es que también estuviese Kate con ella, así que se iría directamente a su dormitorio para dejarles un poco de intimidad a ambos. Desde que se casaron, veía a su padre más feliz y eso a Alexis le gustaba. Para ella, Kate no era una simple madrastra, era algo más que eso. De hecho, odiaba con todo su ser ese término, ya que por culpa de ciertos cuentos infantiles, daba la sensación de que ella sería cruel y malvada que sólo quería separarle de su inocente padre. Se veía riéndose a sí misma cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero no, Kate no era así para nada. Siempre le cayó bien y congenia ba demasiado con su padre. No había nadie en este mundo más perfecta para su padre que Beckett. De hecho, admiraba la paciencia que tenía ella con él en ciertos asuntos.

Llegó a casa y descubrió que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Pensó que tal vez se hubieran ido todos a dormir, pero volvió a extrañarle todo aquello. Su padre siempre se quedaba hasta tarde escribiendo en su novela, y era extraño no estar viéndole delante de su ordenador. No estaba segura de si debía ir hasta su dormitorio, más que nada para no encontrase nada de lo que luego tuviera que eliminar de su memoria, pero necesitaba verle, aunque fuese una vez en ese día.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y, a continuación, llamó a su padre. No obtuvo respuesta. Luego llamó a Kate, pero, al no tener tampoco respuesta de ella, decidió abrir la puerta con cierta cautela. Cerró los ojos por si acaso y los fue abriendo lentamente. Nada más abrirlos se encontró con algo que no se esperaba en absoluto. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, pero ni rastro de su padre ni de Beckett.

Salió del cuarto de su padre y se dirigió al suyo. Cogió su teléfono móvil y le telefoneó; algo no andaba bien, de eso estaba segura. Su teléfono daba señal, y a cada tono el corazón de Alexis le daba un vuelco. Seguramente estaría exagerando un poco, pero no sería la primera vez que su padre estuviera en peligro. Solo quería cerciorarse de que todo iba bien, nada más.

_«Hola, soy Richard Castle. En estos momentos no puedo atenderte, porque estaré ayudando a resolver algún asesinato. Deja tu mensaje y ya te llamaré. A no ser que que yo sea el cadáver, que en ese caso deja de llorar mi pérdida y encuentra a mi asesino»._

Alexis respiró hondo y buscó en su agenda el teléfono de Beckett. Ambos no estaban, por lo que se podía deducir que debían estar juntos. Marcó el número y le dio al botón de llamada. Daba señal. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Paseó por todo el salón mientras esperaba la respuesta de Beckett. Los segundos parecían horas en ese momento. Oyó su voz y Alexis se alegró de ello, hasta que se percató de que se trataba del contestador automático también.

Miró el reloj; era ya medianoche y era imposible que alguien estuviera en comisaría, pero igualmente cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y se encaminó hacia ella. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba su padre y no se iría de allí hasta que le dijeran algo.

Cuando llegó estaba todo a oscuras. Como era de esperar, no había absolutamente nadie; tan solo algunos policías de guardia, pero poco más. Les preguntó a ellos si sabían algo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que se marcharon hace horas a resolver un caso y que no habían regresado desde entonces.

De acuerdo, se decía Alexis, lo mejor será no alarmarse. Es muy probable que se entretuviesen en las afueras de la ciudad y por eso no podían contestar. Se estaba preocupando por nada y tal vez cuando regresara a casa ya hubiesen regresado de dondequiera que hayan estado esos dos.

Su casa continuaba vacía y solitaria, tal y como la dejó antes de salir. Miró el reloj: marcaba casi la una de la madrugada y en siete horas debía estar en la universidad. Lo mejor era irse a dormir y ya hablaría de todo esto con su padre por la mañana.

Si es que daba con él...


End file.
